The Love Remains Series 1: At Your Own Risk
by Princess Destiny
Summary: A seemingly harmless game of 'Never Have I' turns into a nightmare as Reika and Motoki discover that Mamoru and the girls are all hiding a big secret. And then Mamoru's apartment building catches on fire and there's no longer any way to hide their secret
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Love Remains Series 1: At Your Own Risk  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #47: Response Fanfic. A seemingly harmless game of 'Never Have I' turns into a nightmare as Reika and Motoki discover that Mamoru and the girls are ALL hiding a big secret. And then Mamoru's apartment building catches on fire and there's no longer any way to hide their secret identities...  
Chapters: 1/3  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Old Fanfic from back in 2002. Yep, I'll be posting them all up here at FF DOT net one by one. I'm trying to only put up the completed ones so you all don't have to wait for me to write them. This was a fun Fanfic to write and I wrote all three Chapters in a few hours one after the other. As you might have noticed, I specialise in Fanfics that have Usagi and Mamoru finding out each other's secret identities. Hehehe. I just love those types.

In case you don't know what 'Never Have I' is, here's the explanation for the game: You go around the group, saying something like 'Never Have I...been a superhero'. Everyone who **is** a superhero takes a drink of alcohol. Those who aren't don't drink. The object I believe is to get as drunk as quickly as you can, and also find out interesting stuff about your friends. LOL.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is **DESTINYSGATEWAY DOT COM** (Exchange DOT for a fullstop .) We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Love Remains Series 1:**

**AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a Friday night and the girls had all been invited over to Mamoru's place to have a party, celebrating the passing of his medical exams. Okay, so inviting the girls was Motoki's idea, but now Mamoru was glad. They weren't too bad company. Even the Odango. 

But it was _Reika's_ fault that they were currently drinking champagne and Reika's fault that they started this game. 'Never Have I' she called it.

The rules were simple; you gave each person a glass full of champagne, then you went from person to person and they had to say something that they'd never done. If someone else _had_ done it, they had to take a drink from their glass. If not, then you took no drink. Mamoru guessed that the game ended when the glasses were empty. Whoever drank the most by the end of the game lost. And for the game to work, you had to tell the absolute truth.

"Are your parents okay with this?" Reika asked the girls, wondering suddenly if they'd snuck over. And maybe that it wasn't such a good idea to give fifteen year olds alcohol. They were already looking sort of tipsy!

"Oh, sure!" Usagi waved a hand about negligently. "Mom thinks I'm at Ami's."

"Mom thinks I'm at Usagi's." Ami said, blushing slightly with guilt.

"Grandpa thinks I'm at Usagi's too." Rei said easily.

"You girls don't feel bad about saying you're one place and being another?" Motoki asked with surprise.

Rei, Usagi and Ami exchanged a swift glance, thinking the same thing. They _always_ did that! They were the Senshi and often had to lie to be at a battle. Not that it was a _good_ thing to lie, but they couldn't feel as bad about it as anyone else, because they saved the world regularly with their lies.

"_No_." They chorused simultaneously, giving secret smiles.

"I er...didn't have anyone to ask." Makoto looked down at her glass moodily.

Usagi knelt forward and patted Makoto gently on the head. "You can ask me if you like, Makoto," she offered. "_I'm_ your family!"

Mamoru, who'd been about to say something sarcastic at her first words, abruptly closed his mouth. Sometimes, Odango was really sweet. He sighed and wished _he_ had someone to be his family. Was Makoto an orphan too?

"Can I go to Mamoru's party and get drunk, Usagi?" Makoto cooed, grinning like a maniac and cheered up no end by Usagi's words.

"Lemme think about it." Usagi said, trying to look serious and adult. She smirked and ruined the image. "Sure!"

"Thank you," Makoto saluted the blonde. She looked at Motoki expectantly. "Your turn."

"Okay,." Motoki's face scrunched up in thought. "Never have I...saved someone's life." Motoki said, grinning around.

An uncomfortable silence grew and Ami, Usagi, Rei and Makoto exchanged a swift look, then simultaneously took a long swig from their glasses.

Motoki and Reika and Mamoru stared in disbelief.

"_What_?" Mamoru exclaimed, taking a long swig himself before glancing into each of their faces. "You've _all_ saved someone's life?"

"It's a love-job." Usagi muttered cryptically.

"Usagi!" Makoto slapped a hand swiftly over the blonde's mouth, giving Mamoru, Motoki and Reika a swift look of guilt.

The blonde pulled Makoto's hand from her mouth and stared at Mamoru with the same disbelief that he'd regarded _her_ with. "_You've_ saved someone's life!"

"Mmm." Mamoru nodded to himself, eyes shuttering.

"When?" Usagi pressed, leaning forward to look into his eyes and try to see if he was telling the truth. "'Cause I just don't believe it!"

"And I don't believe _You've_ saved someone's life either, Odango." Mamoru retorted.

"What I find incredible is that Makoto, Usagi, Rei _and_ Ami have all saved someone's life." Reika said aloud, looking askance at the girls.

"And Mamoru too." Motoki added, crossing his arms. "I want to know when, where and who."

The girl's eyes widened and Mamoru looked similarly panicked.

"Well?" Motoki pressed, waiting.

"We're playing 'never have I'. We don't need to explain where, when and who." Rei retorted heatedly, defending herself and the girls. There was _no way_ Motoki, Reika and Mamoru were finding out they were the Sailor Senshi!

Mamoru nodded rather too eagerly. "I agree," he cast a sly look at Motoki. "Otherwise, I'll be asking where, when and who with your former _girlfriends._"

"I'd like to know that also." Reika said, eyes going to her boyfriend's horrified face.

"Yeah!" the girls all chorused, glad to have the heat off them.

"Okay. Okay! We only answer questions with the game." Motoki gave in with a groan. His eyes rose and he fixed Mamoru with an angry look. "But there's no rules to say that I can't _try_ and get those answers out of you with the game-right?"

Mamoru and the girls all looked like deer's caught in the headlights, each thinking the same thing. _**'We're doomed!'**_

Motoki was too smart for his own good.

"Umm-I was next, right?" Usagi said tentatively, breaking the strained silence. She thought for a long moment. "Never have I...gone out with anyone."

Reika, Motoki and Makoto drank straight away.

Usagi and Mamoru eyed each other with surprise.

"You've never had a boyfriend, Odango?" Mamoru exclaimed. He eyed her closely. "You're fifteen, right? You should have had at least one by now."

"You've never had a girlfriend, jerk?" she retorted. "You're nineteen, so you should have had _hundreds_ by now."

Mamoru winced. Okay, so now he knew Usagi thought he was _old_. Hundreds of girlfriends? Their age-gap wasn't _that_ big! "I'm too busy." he said finally, reluctant to explain that he'd never found a girl he'd like to get that close too. Then again, there was also the dreams of the Princess.

"Me too." Usagi said promptly, thinking along the same lines as Mamoru, unknowingly.

"Doing what?" Mamoru said, leaning forward to fix her with a mocking look. "Eating? Klutzing out? Failing tests?"

"Ugh!" Rei said, making a face. "Come on guys! We're playing a game here, not starting World War Three."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Mamoru, then turned away.

Mamoru settled back into his spot with a smug expression. He'd made his point!

Ami cocked her head. "Never have I...been to another country."

Everyone groaned.

"Ami! None of us have. Why didn't you say something more interesting?" Rei exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Ami blushed.

"Don't tease her," Usagi snapped at the raven-haired girl. "Ami is Ami."

"Yeah, she is," Rei eyes were soft. "Sorry Ami."

"That's okay." Ami blushed brighter. "Mamoru-your turn" she muttered, looking into her drink.

Mamoru sighed deeply, then opened his mouth. "Never have I...played 'Spin The Bottle'." he grinned about slyly, waiting.

Motoki coughed and drunk rather sheepishly.

"Motoki!" Reika gasped, slapping his back in outrage. "Who did you kiss?" she demanded.

"No comment." he muttered back.

Makoto drank deeply, then grinned around at their surprised expressions with glee. "Plenty of times. It's a fun way to meet guys." she informed them impishly.

"Go girl!" Rei snickered.

Usagi stared enviously, wishing she had the guts to do something so daring. But anyway...she'd never have wanted to kiss someone she didn't know. She'd kiss her Soulmate and that was the _only_ person she'd ever kiss. Kissing was personal.

"Makoto? Your go." Reika said, smiling at the brunette.

"Umm-okay." Makoto frowned in thought, cradling her drink to her chest. "Never have I...found my soulmate."

Usagi stared for a moment, mouth slightly open. Weird! She'd just been think about soulmates and Makoto mentions them!

Motoki whistled under his breath. "Deep." he breathed.

"Very good." Mamoru commented, just sitting there and making no move to take a drink.

Usagi and the other girls did the same, while Motoki and Reika took a swig of their glasses simultaniously, grinning at each other.

"You guys are Soulmates?" Ami said, delighted for them.

Usagi shook her head, hair falling forward to cover her face. "Do they even know what it means to have a Soulmate?" she whispered.

"What was that, Odango?" Mamoru said, leaning past Ami to stare in shock at the blonde. He'd heard what she'd said quite clearly, though no one else seemed to have. But he was stunned at her words. And he had been thinking them _himself_. Motoki and Reika thought they were Soulmates, but Usagi was right, did they even know what that meant?

"Huh?" the blonde glanced up at him, blinking at the intent expression on his face. "Oh...nothing." Usagi finished awkwardly, blushing.

"Hmm." Mamoru sat back with a thoughtful expression. Usagi thought differently from the way everyone else did, which was blatantly apparent now. She thought like _him_. And that was scary.

"Never have I..." Rei began, pursing her lips. "Abandoned someone in need."

No one drank and they all smiled at each other. It was good to know that!

Rei smiled rather evilly, knowing it was her turn now. "Never have I...french kissed someone!"

Usagi choked.

Reika looked rather guilty and took a sip, avoiding Motoki's shocked gaze.

"_Reika_!" Motoki almost howled at her. "You were at me for playing 'Spin The Bottle', but you've _frenched_ someone!"

"I was young." she explained, blushing slightly. Then her chin rose. "So there!"

"No explanations, remember, Motoki." Mamoru said slyly.

If looks could kill, Mamoru would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Right." Motoki grumbled, expression moody.

Makoto snickered, then took a swig.

Usagi and the other girls gaped at her. "_Makoto_!" They all yelled.

"What?" The Senshi of Jupiter demanded, eyebrows lowering ominously. "You think I've had all those boyfriends and never stuck my tongue down their throats?"

Mamoru snorted in amusement. "Delicately put." he said devilishly.

Makoto just grinned at him.

"My go." Reika murmured, smiling at the brunette. She was beginning to like Makoto even more every moment! She reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"So-we're getting naughtier are we?" she said, an evil smile like Makoto's spreading over her face. "Never have I...had a big secret that I could never tell another soul about." Lets see all the skeletons you have!

Mamoru and the girls immediately took huge gulps of their drink. Motoki and Reika gaped in surprise.

"Oooh, I'm feeling really weird." Usagi groaned, light-headed. She felt sort of fuzzy and nice.

"Me too." Ami and Rei said, grinning like fools.

"Eh." Makoto said indifferently. She'd been drunk before. This light buzz was nothing.

"You're tipsy." Motoki informed them. Then his eyes narrowed. "You four and Mamoru have _huge_ secrets you can never tell another soul about?" he demanded in disbelief. "_All_ of you?"

"Uh huh." The girls said together.

"Yep." Mamoru muttered, running a distracted hand through his dark hair. He noticed Usagi staring at her feet and gave her a disbelieving look. "_You've_ got a huge secret, Odango? I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" she snapped, irritated. "I can keep a secret."

Mamoru chuckled. "I doubt that very much."

Usagi's face went red in anger and her hand clenched about her glass tightly. That jerk! How dare he say she was lying? "I _do_ know a big secret! The biggest in the world."

"Usagi!" Rei, Ami and Makoto shouted in shock, all leaning over to clap their hands over her mouth.

"The biggest in the world?" Mamoru scoffed, throwing her a cynical look. "Yeah right." he looked down at his drink. "Now, I know the biggest secret in the world." he muttered to himself.

"Mmmp! Yeah right." Usagi threw his words back in his face, glaring at him from behind three pairs of hands.

"Usagi!" Makoto hissed at her. "Shut up!"

Reika and Motoki looked from girl to girl and then his best friend, eyebrows raised. "You four seem to know Usagi's secret." he commented.

They stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Mmm, they _do._" Reika agreed. She transferred her eyes to Mamoru. "And what's your big secret, Mamoru? You think _you_ know the biggest secret in the world?"

"Ha!" Usagi shouted, throwing all the hands off her mouth and glaring at her friends. "I wasn't going to tell them!" she said angrily, crossing her arms.

The girls reluctantly returned to their places in the circle, but were ready to muffle their Leader again at a moment's notice.

"Tell 'them'?" Motoki and Reika chorused, eyes afire with curiosity.

Usagi's eyes boggled in shock when she realized what she'd said. "Ehehe." she said sheepishly when three pairs of eyes glared at her accusingly.

**_'Damn!' _**The three girls were thinking at the same time. _**'Usagi's mouth is faster than a speeding bullet sometimes-and just as deadly! Why doesn't she just tell everyone that we're Senshi and get it over with!'**_

"So you four share this secret?" Motoki said curiously.

The girls stared at him, mouths gaping and uncertain what to do. Reika's question had potentially endangered all the Senshi. If they found out...

"_No_!" They all said swiftly.

"I think that's a yes." Mamoru said dryly.

"What's _your_ big secret!" Usagi demanded, rounding on him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." he retorted angrily, eyes flashing.

"Well, neither do I." she shot back just as angrily.

"I don't know-I'm really curious to know _all_ your secrets," Motoki broke in. He glared accusingly at Mamoru. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

Mamoru looked embarrassed, then wary. "Sorry Motoki...this secret is...dangerous." he said finally. Sadly.

"Dangerous?" Rei repeated.

"Yeah?" Makoto breathed, curious. "What makes you say that?"

"It just...is." Mamoru said with difficulty, heart beating faster. They couldn't find out he was Tuxedo Kamen! The Dark Kingdom might find out and kill them.

"Lets just skip the question." Ami suggested tentatively. "Motoki, it's your go again."

"Okay, I'll drop it for now." Motoki said reluctantly, throwing Mamoru a last glare. "But I'm still angry at you for keeping things from me!"

"Sorry." Mamoru shook his head, smiling slightly. This was one thing he could never tell.

"Hmmp!" Motoki narrowed his eyes at everyone, then smiled slyly. "Never have I...been involved in a fight."

"Hey." Makoto growled.

"I mean just generally." Motoki said hastily, having forgotten that Makoto had been in fights in the past.

"Okay then." Makoto said forgivingly, taking a huge swig.

Once again, Mamoru and the girls all took deep swallows, while Motoki and Reika stared.

"Odango, you've been in a _fight_?" Mamoru exclaimed, having noticed her taking a drink from the corner of his eyes.

"Sure." Usagi said absently, wondering the same thing he was. "You too?"

"Yeah." Mamoru's expression darkened.

Motoki and Reika had a hurried conversation between themselves, under their breath, eyes going from Mamoru to the girls.

"So umm...let me see if I get this straight." Motoki said finally, raising his voice. "All five of you have a _huge_ secret, have been in fights and have saved lives?"

The girls all grew pale and Mamoru looked uneasy.

"Yeah." They all said reluctantly.

"You know what you sound like?" Reika said slowly, eyes searching.

"No?" Usagi said hesitantly, fiddling with her glass.

"Police!" Motoki gushed out. "Serve and protect and all that!"

The girls all fell over and Mamoru slapped a hand to his forehead.

"_No_, you idiot!" Reika exploded, slapping the back of her boyfriend's head in exasperation. "They sound like the Sailor Senshi!"

_**'Oh shit!' **_

_**'Oh hell!'**_

_**'Oh my god!'**_

_**'We are so dead!'**_

Each of the girls thought silently, eyes wide and stunned.

"_Huh_?" Mamoru blurted out, gaping at Reika. _**'The Sailor Senshi!'**_ His eyes narrowed then in displeasure. "Are you trying to tell me I'm a Senshi!"

"No you idiot!" Reika almost screamed at him, ready to throttle the two stupid males amongst them. "You sound like Tuxedo Kamen."

"_Tuxedo Kamen_!" The girls yelped, all eyes turning his way.

"Him?" Usagi yelled, eyes wild. "There's no way he's Tuxedo Kamen!"

"And there's no way that ditz is a Senshi!" Mamoru bellowed back, pointing at the blonde.

"He's a creep."

"She's a klutz."

"He's a moron."

"She's lazy as hell."

"He's a stuck-up pig!"

"She eats too much!"

"He's self-centered and an ego-maniac."

"_There's no way_!" They both finished together, waving their arms in each other's direction.

"Do we look like Senshi to you?" Rei said dryly, eyes trying to hide the truth. _**'How the hell did this game get so out of hand?' **_

"Methinks they doth protest too much." Reika said just as dryly, crossing her arms.

"Uh huh." Motoki said, rather stunned. He kept looking from girl to girl and then to Mamoru, mouth working but no words coming out. Reika had been joking, he was sure, but the over-reactions from the five had made them both wonder. Really wonder.

"Okay, let's test this theory." Reika said, biting her lip. "Motoki and I ask you three questions each within the game rules and you have to tell the truth"

**'_Oh hell_!' **Mamoru and the girls all thought, really nervous.

"I thought we didn't have to explain anything." Rei bit out.

"It's the only way to disprove this." Motoki said reasonably.

The girls all looked at Usagi for guidance in an unconscious way.

Motoki and Reika waited, not noticing.

Mamoru did. _**'Why are they looking at Odango for the okay?'**_

"Sure." Usagi said finally, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she knelt on them.

The girls all gasped.

"But-" Usagi went on in an authoritative tone that made Mamoru's eyes widen in startlement. "If you fail to find out your suspicions, you never bring this up again. And you can't directly ask a question. Make it a general question that you can answer also. Don't ask straight out."

"Good girl." Ami whispered.

Rei and Makoto threw Usagi rather proud looks. All three had recognized Sailor Moon's 'Leader' voice when she spoke. Thank god Usagi wasn't too tipsy to realize the danger they were in!

"Agreed." Mamoru said in a deeper tone, unconsciously sounding like Tuxedo Kamen.

He never saw Usagi's startled look.

"Okay then...so Motoki and I think you're the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Now's your chance to prove us wrong," Reika grinned at them. "Not that I think you _are_, but this will be a big laugh, right?"

"Right." The girls and Mamoru said rather weakly, smiles sickly.

"Me first," Reika murmured thoughtfully, a finger on her chin. "Okay-never have I...seen a monster."

Mamoru and the girls reluctantly raised their glasses to their mouths, throwing each other stunned looks. This was _bad_!

"Okay, me now," Motoki said, surprise in his eyes. Okay, so Juuban got attacked a lot...so _maybe_ all five could have seen a monster at some time or another. "Never have I...been in danger of my life."

Once again, Mamoru and the girls drank.

"Never have I...said the names of the planets on a regular basis." Reika murmured, watching them all carefully.

_**'Oh no.' **_

Mamoru stared as the girls all drank, Usagi looking remarkably pale. He drank then and looked at Motoki warily.

"We do have Astrology and Astonomy at School." Ami said calmly. "It's our Science class this semester, actually. And I'm sure Mamoru has something similar."

Reika made a face and Mamoru and the other girls looked _very_ relieved.

"Right!"

"True."

"Of course we do!"

"It's mandatory."

"Okay." Motoki thought hard about the next question. He had two left and Reika one. This was getting interesting! Could Mamoru and the girls possibly _be_ who he and Reika thought? The though was mind-boggling! And of course, he and Reika were at a disadvantage. They only knew as much as the TV and papers had told them of the Senshi...

"Never have I...hmm...gone around in a mini-skirt."

The four Senshi cracked up.

"Motoki you idiot!" Reika groaned and slapped her forehead.

"What? What?" Motoki said, confused. "The Senshi wear mini-skirts!"

"So do _all_ girls at some stage!" she yelled at him.

"And Tuxedo Kamen doesn't wear one." Usagi giggled. Her hero was much too handsome and dashing to be seen dead in a skirt!

Mamoru grinned. Darn right he didn't! He wore a stylish tuxedo and looked quite dashing!

Rei and Makoto dissolved into giggles also as they pictured Tuxedo Kamen in a mini-skirt.

"Crap," Motoki said, crestfallen. He'd been sure that was a give-away! "Damn, I should have said tiaras."

The girls' smiles were wiped of their faces in seconds and they looked at Reika in apprehension. No normal girl wore a tiara! It would be a dead-give away.

Reika thought for a long moment. Hmm, it was tough to think of something. She'd only read what was in the paper. "Never have I...risked my life to save another."

The girls and Mamoru drank quickly and he exchanged a look with an equally startled Usagi.

_**'Is she hiding something?'**_

_**'Is he hiding something?' **_

They looked at each other searchingly.

"No kidding." Motoki said, gaping at them again. They'd _all_ saved a life _too_? Okay, now he was starting to doubt his sanity.

He looked at Reika, but she shook her head. It was still inconclusive evidence. They'd have to come up with something absolutely conclusive to prove that their friends were the legendary Senshi...as unbelievable as it seemed.

Whew. Rei groaned in relief. And here she'd thought Reika was going to drop a bomb on them! Heaps of people could say they've risked their life for another. It was certainly a generalized question, as promised.

"Last one, Motoki," Reika muttered to him under her breath. "Make it a good one!"

_**'A good one. A good one. Hmm.'**_ Motoki stared hard at his shoe, thinking._** 'Reika will kill me if I mention something like mini-skirts again!'**_ And then it suddenly came to him. "Of course! Never have I...used supernatural powers."

****

To Be Continued...

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Two out as soon as I can edit it.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Love Remains Series 1: At Your Own Risk  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #47: Response Fanfic. A seemingly harmless game of 'Never Have I' turns into a nightmare as Reika and Motoki discover that Mamoru and the girls are _all_ hiding a big secret. And then Mamoru's apartment building catches on fire and there's no longer any way to hide their secret identities...  
Chapters: 2/3  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Two of Three. Wow, you guys really liked this Fanfic, as well as the other one I sent out last night. To answer a question by a reviewer as to why the girls don't just **lie** to the questions...well, they're young and tipsy and no one has really asked them straight out if they were the Senshi before. There's also the surprise element. The 'oh crap I didn't expect that question and I can't think up a lie quickly' thing. LOL. And you don't lie to your friends. Period.

Besides, if they didn't admit to these questions, the Fanfic would have ended **really** quick!

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is **DESTINYSGATEWAY DOT COM** (Exchange DOT for a fullstop .) We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Love Remains Series 1:**

**AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Good!" Reika gasped out, clapping. **_'The perfect question!'_**

"_Fuck_!" The girls and Mamoru all shouted, stunned and horrified by such a revealing question.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Reika asked suspiciously.

**_'Oh god! What do I do now?'_** Mamoru and the girls all held their breaths, horrified.

_**'Oh god,'**_ Usagi thought fervently. _**'Let something happen! Quickly.'**_

As if someone had heard her prayer, an alarm suddenly sounded through the building.

Usagi's eyes widened; first in delight, then in horror._** 'A fire!' **_

"My building is on fire?!" Mamoru yelled, jumping to his feet.**_ 'My whole life is in this apartment!'_**

"Lets just get out and let the fire department handle it." Reika said calmly.

"Problem." Motoki said weakly, pointing down the hall to the front door. Smoke was curling under it from the other side.

"Do you have fire-stairs outside?" Ami asked urgently, afraid she knew the answer.

"No," Mamoru shook his head. "Just balconies."

"Maybe we can climb down from one to the other?" Makoto suggested, heart sinking.

Mamoru shook his head, looking grim. "No. It's too far. And it's too dangerous. We're eight stories up."

"What are we going to do?!" Usagi wailed, panicking. The place was a death trap!**_ 'What if we have to transform!? Motoki and Reika and Mamoru will find out we're the Senshi!' _**

"Let's go onto the balcony and wait for the fire department to put the fire out." Ami suggested in a stronger voice. If worse came to worse, she could transform and put out the flames with her bubbles.

"Sounds like a plan," Mamoru nodded approvingly and led the way to the balcony. He slid it open and motioned everyone out. "Come on." he said to Usagi, who was last. He pressed a hand to the base of her back and followed her out, close behind.

It was crowded out on the small balcony and he found himself pressed against the back of Usagi, breathing in the scent of her warm hair. _**'Mmm, she smells nice.'**_ And he didn't feel as awkward as he had expected, being pressed against his enemy.

"Hey, maybe the Senshi will come?" Motoki said brightly.

"Yeah!" The girls all chorused a little too quickly.**_ 'Whew!'_** That meant that Motoki and Reika weren't completely _sure_.

"Then, you'd know they weren't us." Ami said, nodding.

"Oh, we never thought you were. We were just having fun." Motoki waved a hand about and grinned.

The girls and Mamoru stared at him, bewildered and angry. Those two had been _joking_ the whole time?! **_'I'm going to kill them...'_**

"Although there _are_ a lot of coincidences," Reika said thoughtfully. "But he's right; we never really _believed_ it!" she giggled like a teenager. "Usagi is too klutzy. Ami is just too shy. Mamoru just isn't the 'saving damsels' type. Rei argues with Usagi way too much for them to get along long enough to fight a battle and Makoto only just moved here" Reika went through the List, ticking off her fingers.

Though annoyed to have their faults pointed out, the girls and Mamoru all breathed silently with relief.

"Yeah! I'm _so_ klutzy." Usagi agreed, laughing.

"Me? The book-worm; a Senshi?" Ami grinned.

"Yeah-I just _moved_ here. When would I have time to be recruited as a Senshi?" Makoto said, laughing.

"Yeah! I can't stand that Odango Atama and we're always fighting." Rei admitted, giggling.

"Boy, did you pick that right," Mamoru said, grinning. "_Me_? Rescuing damsels in distress? Ha!" he turned a mocking look on Usagi. "And could you honestly see Odango fighting?"

"Nope!" Usagi grinned back over her shoulder, feeling strangely calm with her body pressed against her worst enemy's.**_ 'It isn't as bad as I thought'_** "_Me_? Fighting monsters? I'd scream my head off!"

"Then fall flat on your face as you tried to run away." he added.

"Oh yeah, then the monster would go for me." Usagi added also, smile fading slightly.

"And you'd have to be rescued." Mamoru said, smile fading slightly also.

"And then I'd say 'my hero'!" she batted her lashes at a grinning Motoki, not noticing the panicked looks growing on Ami, Rei and Makoto's faces. They looked from Usagi, to Mamoru's face above her head and hoped that Usagi would _shut up_!

"And then..." Mamoru's smile faded completely and he stared blankly out over the city. **_'If it'd been my usual rescue of Sailor Moon, I'd have told her to dust the monster with her tiara.'_**

Usagi's smile disappeared and she stared at nothing. **_'If it'd been my usual rescue by Tuxedo Kamen, he would have told me to moon-dust the monster.'_**

They both sighed deeply at the same time.

"I get the point." Reika said, having completely missed the tension from all five.

"Think the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen will come to a fire?" Motoki said looking left and right just in case the Senshi came leaping in to save the day.

"Probably not." Usagi said, shaking her head.

"I doubt it." Mamoru agreed readily.

"That's the fire department's job," Rei said. "They're better equipped for fires."

"The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are better equipped for battles." Ami added.

"They'd leave it to the professionals." Makoto nodded, looking down as the sound of sirens could be heard. "Here come the cavalry!" she announced.

"About time! This is higher up than I like." Motoki said, shivering in the cool air. "How about you girls?"

"I'm fine with heights."

"Me too."

"Uh huh."

"No problem."

They all replied promptly to the question.

"And you're probably okay with heights too, Mamoru," Reika said wryly. "Or you wouldn't have picked an apartment so high up."

"It doesn't bother me at all." Mamoru admitted, nodding.

"Wow," Reika went on admiringly. "I would have expected Usagi to be petrified to be up this high."

"I would have been a few months ago." Usagi said absently.

"Oh?" Motoki said casually. He cocked his head. "But not any more?"

"Oh no! Not since-" Usagi began, smiling. But then she caught the angry stares of her friends and faltered.

_**'Oh. I can hardly say that I'm used to heights now because I'm was a Senshi and have to go high places sometimes. Or that Tuxedo Kamen always leaps up to great heights after rescuing me from a Youma.' **_ She sighed. "I just got used to it." she finished lamely.

"They've gone inside," Makoto reported, peering down at the firemen below. "We should be off here soon."

"We've got trouble." Mamoru said, after turning automatically to check out his apartment. His arm went around Usagi's waist absently as he stiffened with shock and horror and needed to hold onto something secure. The room was so filled with smoke that he could barely see a thing. He spun around, taking Usagi with him because his arm was still about her waist.

Usagi's nose pressed against the glass, trying to see inside. "Your apartment is on fire!" she gasped out.

"Damn it!" Mamoru shouted, thumping a hand on the glass near her head in frustration.

Usagi flinched, then noticed that Mamoru's arm was about her waist._** 'When did he grabbed me?'**_

Mamoru noticed at the same time and released her swiftly, frowning as he tried to recall when he'd grabbed her. He must have done it in shock when he'd noticed the apartment was on fire. _**'Weird! It's been like she was a life-preserver and I'm a drowning man.'**_ He'd done it without thinking! But then again, she'd been pressed against him and was the closest person at hand. He'd have done the same to any of the others.

"We're trapped." Reika gasped out, a hand going to her throat in horror.

"Keep calm." Makoto advised, voice strong.

"We aren't going to die here." Rei said with certainty, throwing Ami and Makoto significant looks.

Usagi and Mamoru turned away, his back again to the door and she leaning slightly against his shoulder.

"Definitely not." Mamoru growled, trying to make a decision. **_'Should I transform? Is the risk worth it? Would the fire department get to us in time?' _**

"Never." Usagi said firmly, eyes firm._** 'I won't let us all die here.'**_

Motoki and Reika stared at the five in admiration. Not one of them was freaking out!

The girls and Mamoru began to look about.

"I wish we had some rope." Makoto sighed, looking about her feet.

"Maybe we can jump to the next balcony?" Rei suggested, trying to gage how far from one to the other. A few meters at least.

"There's no way!" Motoki almost screamed at her, terror in his eyes.**_ 'It's too high!'_**

"We couldn't make it" Reika said, trembling. "It's too far. Much too far."

Mamoru moved out from behind Usagi, then squeezed past Reika to look across to the next apartment's balcony. Then he looked down. It was long drop and he knew that Reika and Motoki had problems with heights. "It's too far." he informed them, heart sinking. **_'I could make it as Tuxedo Kamen, but the other's couldn't jump that far.'_** It wasn't humanly possible!

"We have to try!" Usagi burst out, looking at the back of Mamoru's head with frustration. He turned around to look at her with a concerned expression. He didn't think they could make it, she knew.**_ 'The Senshi all could, but Mamoru, Motoki and Reika would never be able to jump that far.'_** She bit her lip.

Mamoru looked over Usagi's head and saw that the smoke inside his apartment was now so thick that it seemed a solid object. The room temperature would rise too high soon and the glass would explode outwards. "We're going to have to do it." he decided.

"No way!" Motoki shouted, gripping Reika till his hands went white. "We'll kill ourselves, Mamoru!"

"The glass is about to explode," Ami said anxiously, seeing that the glass was beginning to crack under the heat from inside. "We're in danger."

In danger. That decided it.

Usagi nodded and gave the girls an affirmative look. _**'We have to transform now. Even if Motoki and Reika and Mamoru learns our secret.'**_

Mamoru nodded._** 'I have to save them. Even if it means them all finding out my secret.'**_ He reached into his jacket and pulled out a rose, transforming swiftly right in front of them.

Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief as Mamoru's form disappeared into golden power and he became Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she shouted, gasping in shock and disbelief. "Mamoru-you're Tuxedo Kamen?!"

"I knew it," Motoki yelled. "You _were_ keeping a secret from me!"

"Mamoru, you're Tuxedo Kamen? You were telling the truth then." Reika gasped out.

Ami, Rei and Makoto gaped at him.

"We don't have much time." Tuxedo Kamen said, voice deepened and filled with urgency and command. He looked over them all assessingly. "Ami and Usagi, I'll take you two first. You're the lightest and I can get you over there quicker."

"No!" Usagi cried out, shaking her head. "Take the others first."

"Don't be a fool, Usagi!" he shouted at her, eyes flashing with rage. "This is not time to be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn," she shouted back, eyes darkening. "Everyone is closer to you. I'm at the back, so I go last."

"She's right," Rei said, biting her lip. "It will go faster if you take Motoki and Reika, then come back for the rest of us."

"I don't have time for this!" Tuxedo Kamen roared at them.

A loud cracking filled the air and their eyes widened in horror.

"_Go now_!" Usagi shouted in command, eyes firming. She was so afraid, but everyone near to her heart was here and she didn't care if she was hurt, if they got away. She looked at Makoto, Ami and Rei, eyes clear. "Ami, Makoto, Rei. Do as I say." she ordered them in a strong voice.

To Tuxedo Kamen's astonishment, the girls all nodded firmly and did as she said.

"No time to argue, Tuxedo Kamen!" Makoto yelled, thrusting Motoki at Mamoru. "Go Mamoru, take Motoki now."

Makoto grabbed Reika about the waist and leapt up nimbly on the railing, then leapt over to the next balcony. Reika screamed bloody murder, even after they landed safely.

Tuxedo Kamen gaped in stunned amazement at what Makoto had done, then he swiftly grabbed Motoki under the arm pits and leapt over to Makoto. He turned to get the other girls, but then Rei landed next to him easily. "What?" he gaped. Makoto was really fit and so he'd accepted that she was strong enough to jump with Reika that distance-but _Rei_? She wasn't even out of breath.

"Ami!" Rei yelled, turning swiftly and moving out of the way.

Ami turned to look at Usagi. "Lets go together." she gasped.

"No, it's not wide enough," Usagi said, coughing as smoke started to creep through the cracks of the door. "Go!" she urged, shoving Ami forward.

Ami nodded and ran swiftly along the balcony, then threw herself off the edge.

Motoki, Reika and Tuxedo Kamen gaped as small Ami sailed easily over the meters between the balcony's with no effort. She landed easily and straightened, not winded at all.

"Usagi! Jump Usagi!" Rei cried out in horror.

"Usagi!" Makoto and Ami screamed.

The blonde girl started to run, but then the glass doors exploded and everything turned to agony.

Tuxedo Kamen gasped in horror as the doors exploded, the smoke and glass and heat slamming into Usagi's body and hurling her far out over the balcony. She flew an amazing distance, then started to scream as she plummeted like a stone towards the ground.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Three out as soon as I can edit it.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Love Remains Series 1: At Your Own Risk  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #47: Response Fanfic. A seemingly harmless game of 'Never Have I' turns into a nightmare as Reika and Motoki discover that Mamoru and the girls are _all_ hiding a big secret. And then Mamoru's apartment building catches on fire and there's no longer any way to hide their secret identities...  
Chapters: 3/3  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Three of Three and the final Chapter. Although it says it's a Series, I never quite **got** to a Sequel, which was to be based directly after the first one. If everyone wants one after they read this ending, I'll try and work out something for the new year after I finish another couple of Fanfics. Hehehe.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is **DESTINYSGATEWAY DOT COM** (Exchange DOT for a fullstop .) We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Love Remains Series 1:**

**AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"_Usagi_!" Mamoru roared, thrusting past everyone and diving head-first off the balcony, never even stopping to wonder _why_ he was so frightened for his enemy. Why he might die trying to save her.

**_'Oh god, Usagi is going to die! No, she can't! She-'_** he cut his thoughts off and threw himself down faster and faster, seeing the ground rushing up sickeningly fast. He could reach her, but could he stop in time? _**'No...I can't.'**_. They were falling too fast.

His fingers finally touched her clothing and then he was yanking her into his arms, holding her protectively to his chest. She was horribly burnt over her whole body and must have been in unbearable agony. **_'Oh, Usagi.' _**

* * *

Usagi was falling, barely conscious and everything was complete agony. She knew she was going to die, but could do nothing. **_'Trans...form.'_** She could transform. Her eyes cracked open to see the ground rushing up to her at a frightening rate.

**_'I'm going to die now.'_**

The blonde forced her cracked and bleeding lips open. "Moon...Prism...p-"

Abruptly, there was a steel band about her waist and she was pulled into strong arms. A familiar chest. Tuxedo Kamen! Relief then terror broke over her as she realized they weren't stopping decent. He was holding her protectively close, but it was too late.

* * *

"_Usagi_!" The girls all screamed in complete horror from above. "_Mamoru_!"

They weren't stopping! They weren't stopping!

* * *

No! She couldn't die! _He_ couldn't die! Too much depended on her...

* * *

No! He couldn't die! _She_ couldn't die! Too much depended on him...

* * *

Then suddenly a knowledge was there in her mind. She saw a great palace and in the sky was the Earth. Eight women stood there, dressed as Senshi and glowing with power. There was another there, but she was dressed in a long flowing white gown...glowing...power.

_Power_!

**'_Give me your power_!'** she cried out to Ami, Makoto and Rei, not knowing if they would hear her. The ground was almost upon them!

* * *

Ami and Rei and Makoto suddenly stiffened and their eyes went blank as they heard Usagi's voice in their heads.

**'_Give me your power_!'**

"Mars Power!" Rei cried out, stunning Motoki and Reika.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto shouted.

"Mercury power!" Ami yelled aloud.

The powers exploded from the three girl in brilliant displays of red, blue and forest green and shot down from the balcony to the falling pair.

Then from inside all the girl's minds came four more shouted phrases.

**_'Venus Power!'_**

_**'Uranus power!' **_

**_'Neptune Power!' _**

**_'Saturn power!'_**

And from the top of the building on the other side of the street came a last.

"Pluto power!"

Gold, purple, deep blue, sea green and deep green shot down from the sky and hit Usagi all at once.

"_Moon Eternal Power, Make-up_!" Usagi shrieked as the power hit her and filled her.

Tuxedo Kamen gasped and his hands tightened about Usagi in shock and disbelief as she was hit with bright power and shouted something. In his arms was suddenly a brilliantly glowing sun.

Silver lit up the sky and blinded everyone there.

Usagi felt herself fill with power and transform, using the words that came to her mind. In seconds she had transformed and felt a beautiful sweet feeling of complete peace and power spill through her. She felt wings on her back and used them.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at the beautiful girl that was suddenly in his arms. Usagi was gone to be replaced by a stranger with wings like an angel. She appeared to be about his age.

Then abruptly, as they were feet from the ground her wings flared out and they suddenly soared upwards, seeing hundreds of stunned faces fly dizzyingly past them.

The girl flew them out over the city and then around again back to the building on fire. Her form began to glow brightly silver power, consuming her and him and then the power shot out from her, consuming all in it's path. He saw it consume the building, then people below and then out into the city. The feeling of that power going through him was indescribable.

Sailor Moon wasn't sure what was happening, but she obeyed her instincts and used the power she knew was centered on her chest. It consumed the city and put out the fire, repairing the damage to the building and wiping the memories of everyone who had seen her powers and that of the Senshi. Then she concentrated on Ami, Makoto, Rei, Motoki and Reika.

* * *

The girls all gasped as the power filled them and everything vanished about them. They suddenly appeared inside Mamoru's apartment, which was completely unscathed and showed no signs of their ever having been a fire.

Motoki and Reika were beyond stunned. They weren't even able to comprehend the enormity of what they had seen. The power touched their minds and they felt a great sadness from the presence seeking theirs-and then there was only darkness and they knew no more.

* * *

Sailor Moon translocated herself and Tuxedo Kamen with the last of her strength and they appeared inside his apartment. Her arms went limp and darkness rushed in.

Tuxedo Kamen stared about in shock as they reappeared inside his apartment, which was now completely restored. The girl in his arms suddenly went limp and the silver glow faded from about them. Moments later, her transformation dissolved and her uniform and wings vanished, leaving only the fifteen year old Usagi.

"Usagi!" The girls all cried out, rushing towards him. They reached him as he lowered the girl to the floor tenderly. She was no longer burned horribly and seemed to be sleeping.

"She's alright," Tuxedo Kamen said, de-transforming into Mamoru and kneeling next to Usagi. He picked up her head and placed it on his lap, gently stroking her head and her friends exclaimed over her and ran their hands over her body to see if she was injured. "She's sleeping."

He suddenly remembered Motoki and Reika and his eyes shot up in panic. Mamoru saw them laying side by side not far away, faces peaceful. "Are they alright?" he demanded.

"Asleep too." Rei sighed, gently touching Usagi's face.

"What was that?" Makoto said in a hushed tone, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I think...I think that we saw Usagi's future-self." Ami suddenly explained.

The three threw her a shocked look, utterly flabeghasted. "_What_!" They shouted.

"Don't you remember her voice in our heads. Give me your power." Ami replied, making a grasping motion.

Mamoru was future shocked at her words, then when the computer fell out from nowhere into Ami's hands. "You're the Sailor Sensh," he suddenly made the connection. "Reika and Motoki were _right_!"

"Yes." Rei murmured, taking one of Usagi's limp hands into her own.

"What do you mean future-self?" Makoto demanded.

Ami scanned Usagi and nodded in satisfaction. "The girl we saw moments ago save herself and Mamoru was clearly an older Usagi. Her fuku was different, but still that of Sailor Moon and her wings were something that she will acquire when she is older."

"She was beautiful." Mamoru breathed, remembering. So that breath-taking girl was Usagi's future-self?

"But _how_?" He said, eyes bewildered. "How did she become her future self?"

"I'm not quite sure," Ami admitted. "But when we gave her our powers, it must have brought about a sort of time-paradox. For that few minutes, Usagi and her future-self were one. Maybe they even switched places."

"I heard other voices." Rei murmured, remembering that clearly.

"Yes," Ami nodded, putting her computer back into her sub-space pocket. "There were four more voices and then four more powers joined ours in Usagi."

"_Who_ were they?" Makoto demanded fiercely.

"Senshi." Came a weak reply.

They all glanced down hurriedly to see Usagi's eyes opening. She looked very weak, but was unharmed.

"Usagi!" They all screamed in joy, hugging the girl simultaneously. Then they bombarded her with questions as they saw back and studied her face.

"Are you okay?"

"We saw you burned!"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I feel really weak, but I'm alright," Usagi grinned at them weakly, then noticed that she was laying in someone's lap. Her eyes went up and she saw Mamoru above her, giving her an indefinable look. "Mamoru" she breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said gently, smoothing a hand over her cheek. "You saved us."

Their eyes locked for a long moment and they knew things would be different between them from now on.

"What do you _mean_, Senshi!" Rei suddenly yelled, recalling what Usagi had said.

"They were Senshi. The other powers." Usagi's eyes went far away. "Venus, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn."

The girls all gaped at her. "_More Senshi_!" They shouted in disbelief.

Mamoru blinked at them all, not sure what to think. More Senshi? There were four more?

"Where are they?"

"How do you know!"

"Can we find them?"

Usagi winced as they all yelled questions at her. "I don't know. I only know that there are five more and you were all together in the Moon Kingdom. I...saw things." she tried to recall more, but couldn't. It was already fading from her mind and all she knew now was that there were 8 of them and that they had been together a thousand years ago.

"What else?" Mamoru demanded. "You know about the Moon Kingdom? The Moon Princess?"

"You know about the Princess!" The girls said simultaneously.

"I've been dreaming about her for as long as I can remember." Mamoru said quietly. His eyes pierced Sailor Moon's intently. "Your vision of the Moon Kingdom...was I there?"

Usagi's mouth parted. "No," she breathed sadly. "And neither was I."

"You weren't there?" Rei gasped, shocked. How could that _be_?

"I don't know why I wasn't. But there were eight Senshi and a figure in white." Usagi said, voice distant. She'd felt something when she'd seen that figure. Something familiar.

"In a white dress? Was her hair long and held up in two buns like yours?" Mamoru demanded, gripping Usagi's shoulders urgently.

Usagi frowned, trying to think. "I...think so. I guess I've seen here somewhere before to get this hairstyle," she reached up and touched one of her buns, a wry look in her eyes. "I never knew where this came from, but I suddenly wanted it this way as a child and kept it that way."

"You _were_ there then," Mamoru said firmly, closing his eyes. But he hadn't been. At least...not on the Moon Kingdom with the others. "The figure you saw with the white dress; she's the Moon Princess."

The girls gasped in astonishment.

"Are you sure?" Rei said, leaning closer to peer into his eyes.

"I'm certain of it. I've been dreaming of her since I was a child, but I never saw her face. Only her figure in a while dress, with her hair in that style, standing on the balcony of a huge palace."

"It must have been the Moon Kingdom." Makoto said decisively, nodding.

"Mamoru," Usagi said, sitting up with difficulty and turning to face him, eyes centimeters from his own. "You must have been there too-or you wouldn't have dreamed of the Moon Princess."

Mamoru's mouth opened and closed and then he smiled slightly. "I could be imagining her."

"No." Usagi shook her head, reaching up to touch him lightly on the cheekbone. She wasn't very comfortable touching her worst enemy, but she might get used to it...eventually. They now shared a secret and he _did_ save her regularly! "You knew what she looked like. You've _met_ her."

Astonishment spread over his features, then satisfaction. "You're right!" he gasped out. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

"Of course I am." she grinned at him.

"Don't be so smug, Odango Atama." he retorted, grabbing her hand from his face and pressing it warmly.

"Don't be so annoying, jerk." she said swiftly, smiling and pressing back.

"Awwww!" The three girls cooed.

"Are Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon going to be an item now?" Makoto said eagerly, eyes going back and forth between Mamoru and Usagi.

"No!" Usagi gasped, flushing brightly.

"Of course not!" Mamoru said in the same tone, sounding embarrassed. "Same old, same old, huh, Odango?" He let her hand go and turned to look at Motoki and Reika. Motoki was _snoring_!

"Right," Usagi said, eyeing Motoki with disbelief. "We're still enemies."

"Yep," Mamoru agreed, turning a sly grin on Usagi. "Odango." he finished.

"Oooh! Jerk!" she fumed at him half-heartedly. She sniffed and crawled over to Reika.

"What did you do to them, Odango?" Mamoru demanded, crawling over beside her. His leg rested against hers as he checked Motoki and Reika's pulses.

Usagi grinned wickedly and giggled. "I erased their memories and put them to sleep."

"Oh, wicked cool, Usagi!" Makoto snickered.

"I also erased the memories of everyone watching us." Usagi went on, wondering when she'd get her wings back. She'd felt so free with them. And the _power_ as Eternal Moon had been exhilarating. If she was like that now, she'd be able to protect everyone in the world.

"Your wings were beautiful." Mamoru murmured into Usagi's ear, as if he'd read her mind. His warm breath stirred her hair and made her shiver deliciously.

"They were _amazing_." Rei said, watching Mamoru and Usagi together. Sitting very _close_ together. She sighed. Oh well, Mamoru was never really into them as a couple anyhow. She could give him to Usagi. After all, everyone knew that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had a _thing_.

"You can wake them up now." Mamoru told her, turning his head to look at her.

Usagi's face turned towards his and they were both startled when their noses brushed. They jerked back, embarrassed. "Uhhh...I don't know how." she admitted, remembering his question.

"_What_?" Mamoru shouted. "What if they sleep for the next century?"

"It's not my fault! And they aren't sleeping beauty." Usagi shouted back.

Or _not_. Rei thought, groaning and slapping her head. Now that Usagi and Mamoru knew that the other was their er-love interest on the field of battle, there would be fire-works _all the time_. "Don't those two ever stop?" she muttered, unimpressed.

"Are they gonna fight like this the next time we're fighting Zoisite?" Makoto said with disbelief.

Ami just smiled, listening with half an ear as Rei and Makoto held an exasperated conversation, Usagi and Mamoru yelled at each other and Motoki just snored. "Oh yes." she whispered. Everything was going to get really _interesting_ from now on.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Well, that's the end of this Fanfic. Thank you for reading everyone. I'm having slight doubts over whether I didn't already start a Sequel for this Fanfic, so I'll be checking my computer. It's a little hard to find things, since I have over 500 Fanfics with parts written on the computer... .

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
